Winx Club - Episode 612
|pe = Broken Dreams |ne = The Fairy Godmother}}Shimmer in the Shadows is the twelfth episode of the sixth season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Winx arrive in Gardenia just in time to rescue Bloom and the Pixies from the attacking Vampires. Stella participates in a Goth Fashion Show, and the girls rejoice in being reunited. The Winx Club is back. Netflix Selina sends the Children of the Night to attack Bloom, but the Winx show up to help her fight them off. Bloom realizes she still needs her friends. Plot Continuing from the previous episode, the Trix view with delight through the viewing orb of the situation in Gardenia. They have Selina order the vampires and their slaves to attack Bloom's house. 's window.]]Mike and Vanessa go to check on Bloom, then were taken by surprise at seeing Bloom fly in through the front door with the Pixies. She quickly seals off the door and has the Pixies do the same with other possible entrances in the house. Mike and Vanessa were confused as to what was going on, and Bloom quickly explains that the town is being overrun by vampires. Soon, the house gets surrounded by them. One of them manages to break into Bloom's room, but was quickly ejected. Bloom had the plan to lead them away from the house and people in general to prevent anyone else from getting turned into a vampire slave and has Lockette to teleport them out of the house. Getting the vampire's attention, Bloom and the Pixies lead the vampires away into a forest clearing where they continue to fight them off. Before they could get overwhelmed, the rest of the Winx appear and repel the vampires. Bloom and the Pixies were happy to see them again, and Flora tells of their findings about the Lenugia. Bloom gives her input on where to find them from her own discovery. As this was going on, Stella looked about the forest, feeling a sense of familiarity from it. Bloom replies that this was the place she first met her when she was fighting Knut six years ago back in the series pilot episode. Stella remembers and looks back on said incident, then mentions how far Bloom has come now compared to back then. Bloom apologizes for running away and commits to sticking with them from now on as she cannot imagine what it would be like without them in her life. Tecna then reminds the others that the vampires are still at large, and Bloom contacts Daphne for advice on what to do next. Normal anti-vampire means will not work, but Daphne tells them that the only thing they can use against the vampires is daylight. Musa argues that they cannot wait for daylight to come as it could be too late, and Stella reminds them all that she is the Fairy of the Shining Sun. The girls walk through the streets, noticing how eerily deserted they were. Aisha elects they search undercover so as to not to attract too much attention. Stella then spells herself as a street cleaner, and Bloom as a broom, much to Bloom's annoyance. She tells Stella that street clothes will suffice for now. .]]They continue on and notice a goth fashion contest taking place at the city square. Stella is stoked at entering, but Bloom tells her they do not have time for that. Amore senses the vampires nearby, and they all fan out to look for them. As they do that, Stella goes off to register herself in the contest anyway. The other girls get cornered by the real vampires after getting surrounded by the slaves. Soon they get overpowered and drained of their energy, knocking them out. The vampires then take them to their hideout to drain the rest away. Stella, meanwhile, was trying to figure out how to fill in certain parts of the application form considering she is not from Earth, and became horrified when she sees the vampires flying off with her unconscious friends in tow. She gets surrounded by the slaves, who prevent her from transforming. The Pixies quickly come to her defense and knock out the slaves. With them out, Stella finally transforms and goes off with the Pixies to find the vampires. using her light powers.]]Stella and the Pixies come across an abandoned mansion in the middle of a forest, the hideout of the vampires. Inside, Bloom, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Aisha were held in place on some racks where the vampires planned to drain them completely. Bloom was first on the list, and Stella breaks in to stop the vampires. The vampires had now been jacked up on fairy power, so they were much stronger than before. defeated by Stella.]]Stella then uses her power to emulate the sun of Solaria, effectively bringing daylight into an enclosed concentrated area. The vampires disintegrate on the spot, and the other Winx became released from their thrall. The other slaves followed suit and became released from their mind-control. The girls leave the mansion, and Stella panics, remembering the goth fashion show she had signed up for. Bloom and the others reassure her that they will make it in time and run for it. At Cloud Tower, the Trix were infuriated at the turn of events. Selina promises her next chapter will be even better, and Icy warns her that for her sake, it had better. The goth fashion show was nearing its end, Stella quickly makes out a fashion spell on the other Winx, but panics at a spider and reverts. She tries again as her name soon gets called up. Stella and the girls walk up on the platform in their new outfits, which Stella calls: "A Shimmer in the Shadows". In the end, Stella wins, much to her surprise. Major Events *The rest of the Winx go to Gardenia to save Bloom and the Pixies. *The Children of the Night kidnap all of the Winx except for Stella. *Stella defeats the Children of the Night. *Stella wins the Gothic fashion show. Debuts *Announcer Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Tecna **Musa **Aisha *Daphne *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Selina *Children of the Night *Pixies **Lockette **Chatta **Piff **Cherie **Amore **Caramel *Mike *Vanessa *Announcer Spells Used *Volcanic Attack - Used by Bloom against one of the Children of the Night. *Red Dragon Orb - Used by Bloom to defend herself and the Pixies. *Lilac Vortex - Used by Flora against one of the Children of the Night. *Water Bolt - Used by Aisha against the Children of the Night. *Solar Halo - Used by Stella to defend herself and the Pixies *Ray of Pure Light - Used by Stella against the Children of the Night, restoring the Winx, Pixies and Gardenia citizens. Songs *Winx Rising Up Together *Bloomix the Power of the Dragon *Living the Magic Script *Nickelodeon Trivia *Several citizens from Gardenia made cameos in this episode including Mitzi, Sally, Darma, Andy and the Gardenia gang. *The title of this episode is named after Stella's fashion project: "Shimmer in The Shadows". *This episode aired in the US as part of the online magic marathon. *This episode shows the flashback of Bloom meeting and saving Stella for the first time by adding the first one hour Nick Special: The Fate Of Bloom instead of the very first original Season 1 episode. *Daphne makes a cameo in this episode. Mistakes *During the Gothic fashion show when Stella was creating an outfit for the fashion show, Stella's hair has Eldora's flower but she was supposed to get the flower in the next episode. *In two scenes, when the Winx are reconciling, Tecna's wings are missing. *When the Pixies are in Bloom's room, Lockette's hair clip is missing. *When Bloom was fighting the vampires, Bloom's Bloomix outfit is light blue instead of dark blue. *In one scene, Bloom's bracelet is missing. *In Griffin's room, there are many elements of sets are missing, among them are Griffin's chair, the two chairs in front, and the lamp. *In one scene, one of the vampires hands is missing. *When the Trix are spying at Winx by using the Crystal Ball, the Winx (except Musa) has the Lenugia on the head, but they were supposed to get the flower in the next episode. *In one scene, Stella's bracelet is missing. flowered hair.png|Stella's hair has Eldora's flower but she was supposed to get the flower in the next episode. Abbraccio.jpg|Tecna's wings are missing. Vlcsnap-2015-07-05-03h01m26s203.png|Lockette's hair clip is missing. Vlcsnap-2015-07-05-03h00m13s195.png|Bloom's Bloomix outfit is light blue instead of dark blue. Vlcsnap-2015-07-05-03h07m34s33.png|Bloom's bracelet is missing. Vlcsnap-2015-07-05-03h11m28s44.png|The Winx (except Musa) has the Lenugia on the head, but they were supposed to get the flower in the next episode. Vlcsnap-2015-07-05-03h03m34s185.png|In Griffin's room, there are many elements of sets are missing, among them are Griffin's chair, the two chairs in front, and the lamp. Vlcsnap-2015-07-05-03h09m07s172.png|Stella's bracelet is missing. Tecna's wings are missing s6.png|Tecna's Wings are missing again Quotes Coming soon... Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Rai Dub Category:Online Streamed Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes